


Finrod's Promise

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hope, Namarie - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Finrod Felagund is rather more hopeful than his sister Galadriel.A re-mix of Galadriel's Namarie (the English version), supposed to be spoken by Finrod.It is up to the reader to decide who he is addressing.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Finrod's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old poem. I noticed this weekend that I did not seem to have uploaded here.
> 
> Originally written for the LOTR Community Challenge Poetry 2013, when I dedicated it to Oshun as a belated birthday gift.

You will see Valinor; even you will see Valinor.  
Although the Kindler from Mount Everwhite  
has uplifted her hands like clouds—even though  
all paths be drowned deep in shadow—  
Valimar is not lost to those from the East.  
You shall see Valinor. Even you shall see it!  
Although darkness lie on the warring seas,  
mist will not veil the Pass of Light for ever.  
Although the leaves fall fallow-gold  
through numberless years, shifting and drifting,  
you shall see Valinor—you shall—  
the far green country under the swift sunrise.  
Together we, beneath the blue vaults of Varda,  
will see stars tremble in the queenly song of her voice  
—and I, I will refill the cup for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation of Galadriel's well-known "Namarie" (the English version), with a few phrases borrowed from "Winter comes to Nargothrond" (in "The Lays of Beleriand" in HoME) and one phrase taken from Frodo's dream in the house of Tom Bombadil (LOTR).


End file.
